User talk:Bioniclepluslotr
Welcome! Hi Bioniclepluslotr -- we are excited to have Silverwing FanFiction Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Silverwing FanFiction Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Finishing I WILL finish the article Viper eventually...--VS Re: Admin Sure! I'm glad to help ANY Silverwing-related Wiki!-- VS Blah blah 69962 01:50, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Do you? Since your done with Nightwing, do you plan on making another story? Red Raptor 06:23, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Things are looking up and up and up! All of the stories on this wiki are great! Look foward to seeing Silverwing wiki and this wiki grow!--Windu223 17:04, 18 February 2009 (UTC) P.S Did you read Macewing yet? :Yep. It's the featured article. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 23:31, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Macewing-Windu223 Mace Windu? Yes! That was sort of why I called it that! But not the only reason.... I love cliffhangers!--Windu223 14:17, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Please DON'T edit my fanfiction ok?--Windu223 15:20, 20 February 2009 (UTC) I know you just want to help out my stories, and I appreciate that, but i think I can do it on my own. :)--Windu223 15:37, 20 February 2009 (UTC) It's ok I know you wanted to help.--Windu223 01:11, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Murk's Journey Murk's journey is my fanfiction for weirdos. Macewing is my serious one. If you already think Murk's journey is retarded, just wait! It will get even more stupid! Oh, and how's shadowing coming?--Windu223 14:55, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Should I? My friend said that I should be an admin. But I don't think so. Because, having 2 admins and 1 regular user makes a wiki look bad. Well from my point of view.....--Windu223 15:18, 26 February 2009 (UTC) No. My peep doesn't even do wiki stuff. I don't know why he thinks I should be and admin.--Windu223 00:10, 28 February 2009 (UTC) I told him about it.... I really don't want to be an admin so let's end it here. :)--Windu223 00:53, 28 February 2009 (UTC) IT'S DONE!!!!!! Macewing is finished! Time for Saltwing!!!!!!!!!!!!--Windu223 16:57, 16 March 2009 (UTC) I finished Chased too! Rotor 10 article You forgot to add the "DO NOT EDIT THIS ARTICLE WITHOUT THE USERS PERMISSION" thing on your Rotor 10 article. Cheers.--Windu223 14:28, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Lizard Bat I forgot to put my Property template on the Lizard Bat article.--Windu223 16:39, 20 March 2009 (UTC) New contest! I'm doing best characters in a new blog!--Windu223 15:19, 28 March 2009 (UTC) How come you moved your vote from Bud to Elvere?--Windu223 22:14, 30 March 2009 (UTC) How come he's your favorite?--Windu223 22:17, 30 March 2009 (UTC) IP welcome That IP you welcomed was actually me. I forgot to log in. Oh, and about the whining thing, you and red raptor don't whine at all. I just say that because some users can get a little...y'know..impateint.--Windu223 00:06, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Oh, okay. :) I've seen a lot of those default welcomes lately on all of the wikis i've benn on....--Windu223 00:08, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Re:Whining Yeah. Pretty much. Except for Sork Vampyrum. But I'm pretty sure he's ok. I'm sorry if I offend you with some of the things I put on my user page and blogs.--Windu223 00:10, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks!--Windu223 00:15, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Muahhhahah! I have evil plans! Muahhaah!! Windu is actually evil!!--Windu223 14:02, 1 April 2009 (UTC) We have a winner! Check out the best story forum. We have a winner!--Windu223 13:35, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Deletion Request Can you delete User:Windu223/Evil Plans (AF)? It was an april fool's joke.--Windu223 16:48, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Contest results Um.... I ended it a while ago......Bud won.--Windu223 17:04, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Will it be deleted? Wait, will Murk's journey be deleted? Red Raptor and I like to joke about it being retarded. It's supposed to have the chatroom talk.--Windu223 15:08, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Oh, I should thank you in Murk-eese. LoL! thX1!!!--Windu223 16:30, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Admin! Oh, I forgot to thank you for admin-ing me. Thanks! Saltwing is doomed? Do you think Saltwing is starting to become a little weird and boring at the same time? I'm begining to think that.....--Windu223 17:38, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Teh Lolz!!! TeH lolz! rofl!11! U noobs are teh fale. I wun!1! U lUlze!!!qq1!!1 Teh lolz teh lolz lolzity lolzity lolz lolz lolz!!!!!! Ughhh..... too...much...chat room talk.--Windu223 02:26, 16 April 2009 (UTC) What now? Since I'm done with Saltwing, what shoud I do now?--Windu223 02:42, 16 April 2009 (UTC) rich text warning in welcome Hi. Can I ask you to remove that red text "warning" about the rich text editor from your welcome message? You continue to paint it to be a evil that that must be disabled as soon as possible. It actually works best on freeform text wikis like this one, where people dont care about the markup, wiki or otherwise, they just want to write. Wouldnt it be better if you didnt have to stop and remember how ' make something bold? or italic? or bold and italic? You could just highligh the text, and click the bold button, and see it change RIGHT AWAY, see how (or veyr very close to it) your page will look when its saved. Theres almost no need for the preview button either, you can see how it looks now. Its been enabled by default on newly created wikis for a long time now, and we've had very few complaints about it, and we've responded and changed things as they come up (by adding a popup the first time you use it, letting you know what it is, and even how to disable it if you dont like it). We're working on rolling it out to all of Wikia (just enabling it on the wiki, but not forcing it on for existing users), and seeing such negative comments such as yours doesnt make us happy. Just like the skin, people should be free to choose which editor they want to use. Your comments would have the same meaning if they said "This wiki has monaco as the default, you should turn your skin to monoboook". That wouldnt make you sound like a kind and flexable admin now would it? We dont mind you educating your users, about what "this strange new interface is", and how they CAN, if THEY want to, disable it, but it should be THEIR choice after giving it a chance. If you see any strange edits because of it, PLEASE report them to us, we need to know how/when things are breaking so we can fix them. --Uberfuzzy 20:40, 17 April 2009 (UTC) re: rich text editing Have you actually used it recently? Its changed a lot in the last few weeks. Like i said, its got a popup telling you what it is, a link to the help page for it and everything. Much work as gone into the UI look of it too. Why dont you atleast try it? I'm not saying you should use it, to many vetern wiki people, writing Uberfuzzy 20:59, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Protection Is it ok if I protect Murk's journey? I think some people might ignore the note and say, "HOLY CRAP! This wWindu guy's on drugs!" And try to fix up all the chat room talk. Is it ok?--Windu223 15:35, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Ok!--Windu223 16:13, 18 April 2009 (UTC) P.S: I got the third installment of the macewing series ready! See:Lovewing Re:Where? Me? USA. I'm active on a lot of wikis. Wanna hear something surprising? I don't work on the Star Wars wiki anymore. That was the first wiki I went on, so I have this name. On SmashWiki, I'm sometimes called, "NESpwns."--Windu223 20:52, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Did you think it would be normal? I'm just curious, did you think Murk's journey was going to be normal when I first started it? Because when it started, I didn't put all the...y'know.... for example: Teh lolz! I'm muRk and I lUv treezzz!!! Tehn murk dyed@!!!!! YayDisAAZZ!!!!--Windu223 21:22, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Unprotected! I unprotected Murk's Journey. Anyway, I think it's time I take a break for a little while. Since I'm done with Macewing and Saltwing, I think I should just relax now. :)......--Windu223 23:22, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Re:Leaving?!? No! I'm taking a break. I'll come back soon.--Windu223 23:26, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Return of Windu!!!!!! I'm back! Now time to work on some things......--Windu223 19:14, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Re:Red Raptor? I dunno, but i'm sure he'll come back. What wikis does he work on? P.S:First time using my sig! Teh Lolz! Teh Lolz! Just saying....:D--Windu223 21:32, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Sig Oops, should change that. Oh, I have a link that you might find interesting. Stay online so I can prepare it.--Windu223 21:34, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Picture! I have a picture of murk! I made it in spore.--Windu223 21:39, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Yes, you are correct, bat's arms are attached to the wings, but it's a computer game, so it wouldn't let me attach them. I wanted too though.--Windu223 02:03, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Wiki Idea!! I'm thinking about requesting a wiki. The wiki is about the film Australia. If it gets approved, do you want to be the co-founder?--Windu223 23:05, 5 May 2009 (UTC) I created Australia the Film wiki! Here's the link if you want to see it! Teh Teh Wiki!--Windu223 00:37, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Weridest Murk Song Ever! I made a new Murk song. It's heavy metal! Look at it here you'll get a kick out of it. TrEEZ r PWNage!1! Yep that's the link.--Windu223 17:14, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Actually, nevermind. Someone will think it's vandalisim.--Windu223 17:16, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Two Wikis I have created two wikis! I made the UnSilverwing wiki. It's one of those wikis where everything is stupid. The other one I made a while ago, called Australia the Film. Check out UnSilverwing, you'll like it. :)--Windu223 19:46, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Re:Pictures Yes, I did. They're great pictures!--Windu223 14:49, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Re:Story Report Alright. Plot for Shadowwing While humans are polluting the earth with cars, factories, and litter, a god named Fleesh decides to put an end to ths by creating an army of animals called the Animal Union to wipe out the human race. Fleesh also recruits Shade by giving him new life force. Fleesh then creates a HQ inside a cave, and bulids human weapons for battle.--Windu223 16:57, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Thank You! Teh Lolz!--Windu223 13:37, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Re:RR Nope, I haven't. Then again, he might drop a message in Murk-eese on my talk page right now!--Windu223 23:53, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Re:Leapwing Nah. Probably not, as it's your story. However, I got a peranent name for the last installment in Elvere's Series! Sagewing! Lovewing didn't fit in with spices or anything, so I crossed that off, Waterwing sounded really retarded (kind of like teh adventurz of Murk), and I came up with Sagewing. I already have the events plotted in my head, but I'm not giving out teh spoilers. I also have on last question. Is the "teh lolz" part of your signature?--Windu223 00:10, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Teh oyher weekee Superhero fanfiction wiki, I see. Very interesting.... *rubs beard* very interesting.... Re: Guess Probably 16 or 17. -Windu223 Re:Story Suggestions Sure. Perhaps they steal WWII ideas from the humans in Sunwing, like sending suicidals with bombs strapped on them? I know, it sounds dark and weird, but it's at least an idea!--Windu223 16:29, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Leapwing I started to write it, then I suddenly went braindead on ideas for chaapter 1. I might work on it after Sagewing. In addition, sorry for my inactivity lately, it's been a busy month.--Windu223 17:58, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I iz teh back! The title says everything! I iz teh back, and iz editing 4 teh won!--Windu223 14:40, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Re:Images Oh, hello! Once again I have been inactive for a few months. And yes, that Earth is a great replica. I just got a message on the normal Silverwing Wiki from some guy I never heard of asking whether I have been on or not. So is this site dead, or still active?--Windu223 19:58, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Hai thar Poster My Story